Forever and Always
by DreaminBoutYou
Summary: I will love you Fabian Rutter, Forever and Always. One-shot about Fabina.
1. Chapter 1

_Forever and Always _

**Hey guys. This is a one-shot about Fabina! I'm on my iPod Touch and looking at a bunch of love quotes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

**Nina's POV**

I want a guy who calls me _beautiful _instead of _hot_

I want a guy who will _stay awake just to watch me sleep_

I want a guy who _kisses my forehead_

I want a guy who thinks I'm pretty without any makeup on.

I want a guy who is constantly reminding me how much he _cares about me_ and how lucky he is to have me.

I want a guy who _saves my text's_ and looks at them when he misses me

I would totally use my last breath to say 'I love you' to Fabian.

I will always love Fabian

Someday I will spend my summer in Paris, with Fabian

Fabian, Roses are red, Violets are blue, Love never crossed my mind, until the day I meet you!

I'm a fighter, and a lover, and I will fight for what I love

Fabian Rutter, I will always love you, pinkie promise.

He gave me a promise ring and said, "I'm giving you this ring because hearts break, but circles are forever."

I was there when Fabian said to me 'I love you forever and always' The look in his eyes said he really meant it.

If I had a penny every time I thought of Fabian, I'd be a millionaire

1 thing 2 say 3 words 4 you. I Love You.

I passed him a note in class that said, 'Do you love me? Yes or No' He didn't circle either, instead he wrote, 'Absolutely Yes.'

When I'm older and my daughter asks me who my first love was, I don't want to pull out a photo album. I want to be able to point right across the room and say, 'He's sitting right over there!'

**I hope you like it!**

**~Emirox73**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. I know 'Forever and Always' was going to be a one-shot but I'm going to make another chapter, just because. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or SpongeBob….**

**Nina's POV**

If you're asking if I need you, the answer is forever.

If you're asking if I'll leave you, the answer is never.

If you're asking what I value, the answer is you.

If you're asking if I love you, the answer is I do.

Soooo… There's this guy… And his name starts with an I… and ends with Love You…

I take my phone with me to bed in case you call.

You hold the key to my heart.

I love you more than SpongeBob loves Jellyfishing, More than Sandy loves Karate More than Mr. Krabs loves money, and more than Squidward loves his clarinet. Fabian, I need you like Plankton needs the Krabby Patty secret formula.

When I miss you, I cry myself to sleep.

Boyfriend + Rain = Lots of kisses.

I love my boyfriend, and my boyfriend loves me.

Love is like chocolate, but better.

Our love is like a song you can't forget.

I'm always thinking of you.

Fabian, I've been falling for you since day one.

You are hug, squeeze and kissable.

I'd walk a thousand miles just to see you.

I love you too much to explain how I feel.

You mean everything to me.

Fabian Rutter, 143 I Love You

I spell luv with a u because U is all I need.

**I hope you like it and I might add more chapters. Let me know what you think!**

**~Emirox73**


	3. Chapter 3

Forever and Always Chapter 3

**Yay another chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

**Nina's POV**

Fabian is the Ice to my Cream, the Coco to my puffs, and the Krabby to my Patty

No matter how I feel it's always true, that the one thing that makes me smile is you.

Loved you once, love you still, always have, always will.

You had me at hello…

I love you long time so you know the meaning.

You are the Only Exception.

It's a beautiful night, we're lookin' for somethin' dumb to do. Oh baby, I think I wanna Marry You.

I Love You Like A Love Song Baby, and I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat!

A Day without You is like A Year without Rain.

When I'm kissin' you it all starts makin' sense.

I've had the Best Day with you Today.

You make me feel like I'm livin' a Teenage Dream. I can't sleep. My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch, now baby I believe this is real.

I've got Somebody to Love.

My heart is forever at your service.

True love begins when there is nothing more in return.

It's you and me, moving at the speed of light into eternity.

Fabian, You Picked Me. Like an apple on the tree, hiding out behind the leaves, I was difficult to reach, but you picked me. Like a shell upon the beach, just another pretty please. I was difficult to see, but you picked me.

**I hope you like this! It's 11:00 at night and I was bored!**

**~Emilie Grace**


	4. Chapter 4

Forever and Always Chapter 4

**Heyyy! I know that I finished this story like 4 months ago, but I have a crush on this guy that I've known since 1****st**** or 2****nd**** grade, so I'm in a great mood!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or the quotes! I just get them from my iPod and some of them are from songs!**

**Nina's POV**

Fabian said to me once, "I can fit the whole world in my arms." I said back to him, "That's not possible." He said, "Yes it is, it happens every time I hug you."

Kiss me in the pouring rain.

When you smile, I smile.

When we get older and are married and have babies, they will be WAY cuter if they look like you!

I remember when sitting boy, girl, boy, girl was a punishment!

I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece. I'm complete.

Love isn't a feeling, it's a way of life.

I was Enchanted to meet you.

I'm wonderstruck.

It's amazing how stupid you can get when you're in love.

When Mrs. Andrews says "group" I automatically look at you.

I'm so in love, I think I'm gonna crash and get Whiplash.

And now in real life I'm wakin' up to roses, champagne, kisses and I know it's always, always, gonna be, gonna be this way.

My love's like a star, you can't always see me but you know that I'm always there.

I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken, I'm gonna say it likes it's never been spoken.

I fell in love with my Rock God.

You're love is Off the Chain.

The chemistry is crazy and you make me feel amazing when you call my name, you're love is Off the Chain.

The summer's not hot without you.

I can't keep my hips from swayin' to his sweet melody…I fell in love with my Rock God.

I love you like a love song Fabes.

**Well, here you guys go! Hope you like it! Review!**

**~Emirox73**


End file.
